


В ночи без света

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Все мы сидели в ночи без света..." (с)Для конкурса фанфиков Джей-рок конвента 2014.Название - строчка из стихотворения Марины Цветаевой; к содержанию текста само стихотворение имеет отношение только по ассоциации с конкретной строкой, не более.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	В ночи без света

Покрывало на кровати было кипенно-белым, и лежавший поверх него человек выделялся несколькими черными пятнами: чернота юбки, чернота волос и бровей, темные провалы глаз и темная помада на губах. Света не зажигали. Другой человек сидел на той же кровати, в ногах у первого, осторожно и несмело оглаживая под юбкой его ноги.

— Давно не виделись, — глухо проговорил лежавший.  
— Да, — был ответ. — Соскучился?

Сидевший змеей скользнул к своему собеседнику и быстрым, еле уловимым движением коснулся губами его губ; низким грудным голосом выдохнул ему в ухо: «Мана…» В ответ его одарили поцелуем — сдержанным и чопорным, но приятным.

— Поменьше пафоса, Гаку. Мы давно уже не пылкие влюбленные…  
— А то мы ими раньше были… — проворчал Гакт, поднимаясь. — Ты меня разве когда-нибудь любил?

Мана ничего не ответил, наблюдая за тем, как Гакт встает с кровати, подходит к мини-бару у противоположной стены, наливает себе водки и залпом выпивает.

— Я слышал про твоего гитариста, — произнес Гакт, возвращаясь на кровать и садясь рядом с Маной. — Сочувствую.  
— Ну, спасибо, наверное? С каких это пор ты такой понимающий?

Гакт наклонился к самому лицу Маны и прошептал сдавленным голосом:

— Я знаю, что такое терять близких людей. Так что — да, я сочувствую, потому что понимаю. Но ты же слишком… слишком ты, чтобы не ёрничать по этому поводу. — Гакт снова встал. — Выпить хочешь?  
— Виски. Спасибо.

Несколько минут висело молчание. Обоим стало неуютно от этой бессмысленной пикировки, но ни один не желал первым прекратить ее и тем самым — уступить. Оба судорожно соображали, что бы такое сказать… Мана заговорил первым:

— Ты даже не пришел на его похороны.  
— Мы и знакомы с ним не были, — парировал Гакт.

Мана устремил на него тяжелый взгляд из-под густо накрашенных ресниц. Гакт буквально слышал, как в душе Маны клокочет обида. Он прекрасно понял, что Мана говорил уже не о недавно почившем гитаристе своей группы, а о другом человеке, но прикинулся непонимающим и не собирался исправлять эту намеренную оплошность.

— Ты прекрасно меня понял, не дурачься, — сжав губы, проговорил Мана. — Тебе не кажется, что в таком контексте подобные шутки, мягко говоря, не уместны?  
— Да, конечно, я тебя понял. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня там не было не потому, что я плевать на него хотел, а потому, что мне никто не сообщил. Не моя вина.

Снова повисло молчание. На обоих навалились воспоминания. Прошлое… В их совместном прошлом было много такого, от чего каждый с радостью бы отрекся — лишь бы больше об этом не знать и не помнить; было, однако, и то, что они бережно хранили и благодаря чему проводили иногда ночи вместе. Гакт пошел на примирение первым:

— Прости меня… Не сердись, — тихо сказал он, осторожно проводя пальцами по губам Маны. — Неужели нас ничего, кроме взаимных обид, уже не связывает?  
— Ты мне скажи. — Мана усмехнулся. — Это ты у нас мастер по уходу с громким хлопком дверью.  
— Это было давно. Я с тех пор поумнел.

Гакт наклонился над Маной и коснулся губами его губ. Он не сразу решился поцеловать его по-настоящему, потому что с Маной всегда было трудно угадать, чего он хочет или не хочет прямо сейчас. Поцелуй вышел осторожным и каким-то холодным, хотя Мана даже запрокинул голову и сжал затянутой в перчатку рукой плечо Гакта.

В комнате царила темнота, только в окно пробивался сквозь занавески неоновый свет рекламных вывесок. Во мраке глаза Маны блестели, отражая отголоски огней ночного города, а лицо казалось еще более бледным, чем обычно. Гакт хотел что-то еще сказать, но не нашел слов, поэтому снова стал целовать Ману, стараясь при этом расстегнуть на нем блузку. Мана, однако, лишних вольностей ему не позволил: сжал его руку и аккуратно отстранил от себя, выскользнул из кровати, подошел к окну и раздвинул занавески. В комнату хлынул неоновый свет — Гакт зажмурился и неприятно застонал.

— Закрой, — попросил он.  
— Потерпишь, — пожал плечами Мана, возвращаясь к кровати и на ходу застегивая пуговицы.  
— Все еще злишься? — спросил Гакт, одним глазом глядя на него и стараясь укрыться от яркого света.  
— Злюсь? Нет, просто хочу немного пощекотать тебе нервы… — Мана обворожительно улыбнулся и улегся рядом с Гактом, положив голову ему на плечо.

Гакт приобнял его и спрятал лицо в его волосах.

— За столько лет не нащекотался? — глухо спросил он. — Ты же всегда все делал для того, чтобы меня морально изнасиловать. Одни твои измены обошлись в несколько пачек успокоительного.  
— Что было — то было. Не отрицаю. Но я тебе никогда не изменял. Я мог отменить свидание в последний момент, я мог разыгрывать драму на пустом месте, но измен никогда не было — не наговаривай на меня.  
— В плотском смысле, может, и не было…  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты знаешь.

Мана пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, что, видимо, должно было означать: нет, я понятия не имею, о чем ты. Гакт тяжело вздохнул. Снова, как и много лет назад, больно кольнула в сердце игла ревности и обиды; захотелось не то свернуть Мане шею, не то прижать к себе еще сильнее и никогда больше не отпускать.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю, — повторил Гакт, стараясь не выдать эмоций. — Ты был влюблен в него. Всегда. Но тебе было сказано, что мальчики не нужны, даже в платье… А я просто подвернулся под руку. Я же видел, как ты на него смотришь… Думаешь, мне легко было засыпать рядом с тобой, зная, что все твои мысли с ним, а не со мной? Я убить вас обоих был готов…  
— Прекрати! — вскричал Мана, оттолкнув от себя Гакта и вскочив на ноги. — Это удар ниже пояса! И если уж на то пошло, то ты тоже по нему сох. Да! Знаю, ты считаешь меня бесчувственной куклой, но я не слепой! Мне, каково мне было видеть, что вы чуть не целуетесь у всех на глазах?!  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — перебил его Гакт, все еще закрывая лицо от света. — Такого не было никогда. Но ты прав, если тебе так легче. Закрой эти чертовы занавески!  
— Не ломай комедию. Не настолько у тебя чувствительные глаза. Выпьешь?  
— Да. Водки.  
— Поездка в Россию на тебя плохо повлияла… Кстати, как дела у того высокого белого парня?  
— У него недавно группа распалась.

Гакт тяжело поднялся с кровати, принял из рук Маны рюмку и задернул все-таки шторы.

— Да ты мастер по разваливанию групп, — съехидничал Мана.  
— Твою группу я не разваливал. Эта группа — тоже не моя работа.  
— Неудачная шутка, прости. Кампай?  
— Кампай.

Гакт залпом осушил рюмку и закурил электронную сигарету. Мана стоял у мини-бара, цедил сквозь зубы виски со льдом и скучающим взором следил за парк _о_ м от сигареты Гакта. Гакт сидел на кровати, широко расставив ноги, курил и тоже следил за парк _о_ м. Молчание ощущалось тяжелой мрачной тенью. Оба чувствовали себя неуютно: разговоры о прошлом всегда пробуждали болезненные воспоминания.

— Я всегда любил тебя, — сказал вдруг Гакт, словно бы даже не Мане, а отвечая своим собственным мыслям. — Только вот в ответ я получил — ни-че-го. Давай, расскажи мне, что ты не бесчувственная кукла…

Мана встретился с ним взглядом, допил виски и тихо ответил:

— Ты хоть знаешь, чего мне это все стоило? И не надо строить из себя… — Он помолчал. Налил себе снова, сделал глоток и продолжил: — Я тебя ужасно ревновал… Ужасно было понимать, что мы друг друга ревнуем — к одному и тому же человеку.

Гакт поднялся и подошел к нему. Крепко обнял.

— Я знаю… Но уйти пришлось мне. И это со мной он потом не хотел общаться… А когда я набрался смелости ему позвонить…

Он осекся на полуслове, нашел губами губы Маны и поцеловал его. Мана нервно прижался к нему, отвечая на поцелуй.

— Ты что, плачешь? — спросил он, отстранившись.  
— Нет. — Гакт взял его лицо в ладони. — Скажи мне честно: ты любил меня, или так, от безысходности?

Мана устремил на него пристальный взгляд и посмотрел ему в глаза, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
— Почему?  
— Рассвет. Нам пора просыпаться.


End file.
